The Legion
Our Story In the Beginning... It all happened pretty fast. Once the virus had started, there was no end to it. It changed the course of humanity itself. Within hours of the fall of Secronom Industries, everything turned into chaos. All the Legionnaires turned to one another for help in the dark times quickly approaching. Before it all began, The Legion was it's own kind of country put into a single company. We had our own military force which was used for defense of the ever so eager business enemies trying to steal our latest ideas. The military was also used as mercenaries for the highest bidder when there was a war somewhere. When there was a war, both sides would contact the best....the best being us. We had the strongest military force for hirer. The business side was a whole different story. We did loans, created and sold new technology, and even bought and sold properties. When it came to loans though, we could just as easily be compared to the Mafia. It was our money going to someone else. We had to be strict on that stuff. You can't blame us. Once this epidemic hit, we collapsed within a month. The business side went immediately due to riots all over the world. Any sort of survival items they could get their hands on were gone, thus causing us to lose money. The military side was able to keep us afloat for awhile due to them constantly being moved from one area to the next to battle the undead horde. It was only a matter of time until the undead managed to wipe out a majority of our military. The Legion was forced to flee just like another mouse from a cat. The remainder of the once proud and flourishing company now picked up there stuff and moved on, roaming the Earth like the undead, trying to find a last attempt to fight off the undead for good. That's when we came to Fairview. There were already many survivors there and they looked to have already established many fortifications in the city. Us not having to do the hard work at rebuilding a colony, realized that this was our chance to rise and slowly but surely, dominate once again...... About Us Welcome to The Legion, we are a clan of business people and soldiers. The Legion was established on August 16, 2011. Legion activities include but are not limited to looting, grinding, boss hunting, couriering, PvP, mission help and more. Our Goal We see Fairview as the perfect place to start up a mega corporation, but first we have to rid the city of zombies. We will take over Fairview, either by force or finances. Together we stand, Together we rise, Together we Conquer. The Legion! Rules and Regulations 1. No scamming, hacking, botting, flaming, begging, etc. 2. No disrespecting, annoying, or fighting other members. 3. No messing with other clans/groups; No spying. 4. Follow all Dead Frontier rules. 5. No Multi-Clanning. (There are exceptions.) 6. Listen to your bosses. 7. Don't treat those lower ranked than you like dirt. (Except for the clan Piece of Shit.) 8. No stealing from the armory. 9. No abusing power. 10. No asking for unnecessary promotions. 11. No racism/sexism or discrimination of any kind. 12. Have a sense of humor. Don't be uptight. 13. Absolutely NO asking to be in the clan HQ. You'll be invited when you have earned it. 14. Do NOT apply if you're in it just to get Clan Dusk. We do not want you if that is the case. These rules are subject to change at any time. Remember to check these every once in a while. Punishments for these rules will happen as authority sees fit. Ranks and Signatures There are two sectors in The Legion, Business and Military. The Business sector manages the Company and does business with customers and members outside of the clan such as looting, couriering, and escorting. The Military sector manages clan related matters like looting for the clan armory and participating in clan related activities such as clan looting and grinding. This does not mean both sides only do these things. They may do partake in whatever activities they please, but those are examples as to the difference between the two sectors. You will be placed as an "Initiate" on the clan thread until a sector is chosen for you. If you feel like you are in the wrong sector, please PM the Commander. Standard ranks are in yellow. Experienced ranks are in green. Expert ranks are in blue. If your account is deleted on the offsite and your name is removed from the clan roster below for being inactive, you are eligible to reapply whenever but your rank will be reset. Military Ranks Chief of Military Highest rank achievable on the military side. He/She is the Commander's Military adviser. Watches over the squads and the high ranks to make sure they're not messing up. Head of the Military sector. Can only be one of these at a time. This rank is only achieved by appointment from the Commander. General A badass in the field. Captain A hard-working, experienced soldier and second in command in squads. Lieutenant A reliable soldier. Sergeant A slightly experienced soldier. Corporal A motivated soldier. Private A new soldier. Business Positions Treasurer Highest rank achievable on the business side. He/She is the Commander's Business adviser. Watches over the Legion Company and the clan armory and funds. Head of the Business sector. Can only be one of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Marketer An experienced businessman/woman in The Legion. Mail Mogul A successful and very hard working businessman/woman in The Legion. Security Chief A highly reliable businessman/woman in The Legion. Courier A slightly experienced businessman/woman in The Legion. Security Official A determined businessman/woman in The Legion. Messenger A motivated businessman/woman in The Legion. Thug A new businessman/woman in The Legion. Special Ranks Commander Leader of the clan. Manages the clan. Can wage war with an okay from the C.O.M and Treasurer. Needs both votes to take action. The current Commander is BlueDevil25. Ambassador Handles relations with other clans, groups etc. Usually the one to notify the clan of upcoming wars and peace treaties with other clans. Can only be one of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Regulations Officer Are the most trusted members of the clan by the Commander. Are in charge of the clan (Unless the Commander nominates someone.) in case of the Commander's leave on an excuse. Makes sure every one is doing their job. Informs Commander of issues involving all ranks. Can vote on new applicants. Can veto any action from the Commander as long as all 5 Officers agree (or as many there are active at the time), and have a vote from the Treasurer or C.O.M. Can only be 5 of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Event Planner Plans and carries out events for the clan. Can only be 1 of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Media Director Manages the clan's media features an advertising whether that be: the clan's YouTube Channel, clan-related signatures, clan event images and videos, etc. Piece of Shit This signature is given to those that make my life harder than what it needs to be. These people are just flat-out pieces of shit and need to be insulted by anyone and everyone. Credits to xFireal and itsdray for making these epic signatures! Do not use a signature that's not your rank or you will be punished. If you have two ranks you can use a signature rotator located at sig.grumpybumpers.com. Becoming Legionary To apply you must fill this application out. All questions are expected to be filled out. You may not be in both the business and military sector. You have to post the following application on this thread. If posted anywhere else, it will be ignored. Certain members of The Legion are allowed to vote on new applicants. You must receive at least 3 votes of approval in order to become an official member of the clan. Please allow up to 24 hours for your application to be processed. Applying to other clans during this time will result in your application being declined. Requirements to join: (Requirements do not apply if you're invited.) *At least level 50. *At least a 50 post count. *Good post record. (No lying, fighting, flaming, begging, etc.) *Must be able to speak English. Application What you want to be called: How did you find out about us?: Are you male or female?: What is your current age?: Country of Residence?: Real-life skills (Can dance, sing, cook, etc.): Why do you want to join?: Tell us about yourself: Do you have any special talents that you could lend us? How active are you?: Are you willing to use Discord?: Have you read and agreed to the rules?: Have you read all the posts containing clan info?: Do you want to be in the Business or Military sector?: What aspect of the game do you prefer the most (Grinding, PvPing, Trading/Merching, Foruming)?: After you are done filling out the application and have posted it here, and have been accepted into the clan, you will be PM'd a launch code. Use the launch code to get access to the GuildLaunch off-Site. Your name on there MUST BE SIMILAR to your name here, try to make it exactly the same if possible. You MUST also apply to the Enjin offsite as well. Important Links The Legion's Off-Site (Primary) http://legionnairy.enjin.com The Legion's Dead Frontier Off-Site (Secondary) http://dfthelegion.guildlaunch.com/index.php?gid=227599 The Legion's Dead Frontier Wiki Page http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legion The Legion's YouTube Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/DFTheLegion The Legion's Steam Group http://steamcommunity.com/groups/DFTheLegion The Legion's Discord Group: PM BlueDevil25 and he'll add you.